


Un cuadro de Mucha

by Adhara



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bars and Pubs, Beer, M/M, Marauders' Era
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-12
Updated: 2011-09-12
Packaged: 2017-10-23 16:44:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/252541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adhara/pseuds/Adhara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>En esa tarde, en 1978, en un pub muggle, con las orejas ateridas de frío, Remus sabía que el dueño del bar no consideraba perfecto el hecho de que fueran casi las once y él acabara de entrar en el local.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Un cuadro de Mucha

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cos](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Cos).



Hay gente que simplemente ha nacido para llegar a un lugar, un decorado, y permanecer allí durante el tiempo necesario (cinco minutos, una hora, toda su vida) antes de marcharse. Y durante ese tiempo parece que el mundo ha dejado de girar porque todo está en su sitio, colocado especialmente por miles de manos inconscientes para esa persona, en ese segundo.

Remus tuvo la certeza la primera vez que quedó con Sirius en aquel pub muggle de que, durante siglos, los parroquianos que habían construido sus cabañas en torno a la iglesia, dibujado calles de tierra entre ellas y fundado primero la posada y luego el bar, lo habían hecho sólo para que cuando él entró pudiera contener la respiración y sentir que quizá sobraba en un momento que por lo demás resultaba extrañamente perfecto.

Claro que habría que revisar el significado de "perfecto" para el resto del universo. En esa tarde, en 1978, en un pub muggle, con las orejas ateridas de frío, Remus sabía que el dueño del bar no consideraba perfecto el hecho de que fueran casi las once y él acabara de entrar en el local. Junto a la barra había dos hombres discutiendo a gritos, y a pesar de su poco contacto con el mundo muggle más cotidiano, Remus también sabía que, para uno de esos hombres, el hecho de que su equipo de futbol hubiera perdido un partido se acercaba más a una hecatombe que a otra cosa.

Y el propio Remus no era tan ingenuo como para creer que la perfección existiera. No al estilo de Tomás Moro, Marx, no como un mundo armónico, sino como en los carteles de Mucha, donde cada elemento conocía su lugar desde siempre. Lo único que Mucha había hecho fue darles color, delinearlos y sacarlos a la luz, pero no movió nada porque comprendía que de hacerlo destruiría el equilibrio. Al acercarse a la mesa Remus sintió que estaba pasando las yemas de los dedos sobre pintura fresca. Deshacía la imagen sólo por intervenir en ella.

Fue un alivio que Sirius no se moviera mientras él se sentaba, porque aminoró la sensación de estar haciendo añicos la perfección de la pinta a medio terminar, el líquido negro reflejando colores apagados, los ojos grises absorbiendo toda la luz. Las manos relajadas alrededor de la jarra, asomando apenas por la chaqueta, y el joven ligeramente ojeroso de expresión aburrida. La sombra de una barba que nadie más hubiera notado, la piel fina y brillante y blanca excepto en la boca que siempre sonreía. Incluso cuando le miró, difuminando el cuadro, devolviéndole a la simple realidad de que habían quedado para discutir el regalo de la boda de James. Y aún así le miraba y le veía en su elemento, un canalla atemporal en un bar atemporal, esperando con una cerveza en la mesa a alguien que por alguna parábola del destino (Remus sintió una extraña felicidad avergonzada) resultaba ser él mismo. Si no hubiera pasado con él los anteriores seis años de su vida, si simplemente hubiera entrado en el bar a tomar algo de camino a casa, Remus pensaría que Sirius llevaba allí desde siempre como un extraño cuadro de Mucha que, en vez de La Dama de las Camelias de Sarah Bernhardt, se titulara El Muchacho de la Pinta de Guinness.

"El Muchacho de la Pinta de Guinnes que Sonreía para Remus Lupin".


End file.
